


Feeling blue

by lemon_boie



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Requested fic, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Daisy waits for Robbie.





	Feeling blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Prompt- Quakerider and the colour blue for Fierysky

It was nighttime, Daisy had her van parked on a small mountain, she sat in front of her van on the dry, warm grass.

She was feeling down, and waiting for Robbie to finish his nightly doings. While not fully agreeing with them, she understood. She just hoped that he’d be back soon. 

Eventually, she felt footsteps and him sit beside her.

“Hey,” Robbie spoke softly.

“Hey,” Daisy said back. She tried not to sound sad, but he always knew.

“Come here,” he embraced Daisy, kissing the top of her head. “You’re feeling blue huh? It’s okay, I’m here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts, pairings or something you want to inspire a drabble!  
> Can even be colours (like this one), or music etc!  
> Can be anything really.


End file.
